The present invention relates to cremation urns and memorial displays and, more particularly, to a cremation urn and system for retaining multigenerational cremains.
The problem of memorializing multiple generations of deceased ones is that current cremation urns are design for one individual or one pet, and so memorializing multiple generations requires accumulating multiple stand-alone cremation urns. Besides the lack of convenience, such physically separated urns can be disconcerting to survivors who see the inherent connectedness and unity across the generations of passed beloved. As a result, stockpiling urn after urn, generation after generation can impose an emotional as well as physical strain.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cremation urn for systematically retaining multigenerational cremains of both humans and/or pets. The present invention stores multigenerational cremains in a single compartmentalized container for showcasing images of the deceased, within a carousel-like turnstile which is affixed to the Lid thereby showcasing and keeping the legacy of deceased ones alive and united in a greater sense while memorializing the everlasting heritage of the deceased through a carousel image display.